


Lovers, Soulmates and... Lifeguards?

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincest Love Week - Summer 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, Pining Dean, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't keep his eyes off the other lifeguard on the opposite side of the pool.</p><p>Wincest Love Week Summer edition - Lifeguard/Summer Camp AU prompt (and I thought why not both?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers, Soulmates and... Lifeguards?

Dean Smith stood next to the lifeguard tower scanning his side of the Olympic size pool. The swimmers were noisy and the sun was bright, but he loved every minute of it, in particular busting the chops of campers who didn't follow the rules.

"Hey, Jimmy, stop dunking that kid. If I see it one more time, I'm kicking you out. Understand me?" Dean glowered at a squirrelly blond 12-year-old horsing around with his friend in the deep end. "And I've told you before, get out from under the diving board."

When the kid nodded and moved quickly to the side of the pool, Dean allowed himself a little smile. He really was their god here at camp. If only he had a whistle.

His attention was drawn to the sight of his fellow lifeguard across the pool. Tall with long legs and broad shoulders, Sam Wesson was the newbie in the lifeguard crew. The red swim trunks looked good against his tan but too much of his skin was covered up by a white sleeveless camp t-shirt. 

If you have a body like that why would you cover it up? One of the perks of this job was to see and be seen.

Dean bent down to grab more sunscreen from his bag and as he squeezed some out in his palm, he noticed little Milton Green staring up at him.

"Hey, Milt, how ya doing today?" The lifeguard had a soft spot for the kid who was small for his age with thick glasses. One of the things that Dean taught him in the first two days was that when the other boys picked on him, he needed to give as good as he got. That wasn't official camp policy but it certainly helped Milt with a couple of his cabin mates.

"You sure stare at that other lifeguard a lot."

Dean stopped in the middle of rubbing the sunscreen over his arms. "What? No, I'm just keeping an eye on the pool, Milt."

"You know it's all right if you like boys. My mom always says it doesn't matter who you love." The kid pushed his glasses further up his nose as gave Dean a sage look, like the world's youngest old man. Baby Gandalf in board shorts.

"Oh yeah, I know that, Milt. Just saying that I'm not staring at Sam." The minute he said the other man's name, he couldn't help but look up and immediately caught the eye of the younger lifeguard across the pool who waved and gave a dimply smile that made Dean's heartbeat stutter a step.

"I may be a kid," Milt said, "but I'm not stupid. You like him a lot. My sister says that if you like someone, you should go talk to them. It's the only way to know if they like you back."

Dean looked nervously around, wondering if everyone at the pool saw what this kid did, how he couldn't go ten minutes without looking at Sam. When he was assigned to the same cabin as the guy, along with two other lifeguards, and walked in to see this freaking giant of a man changing out of his t-shirt in the middle of the bunk room, Dean thought he might melt right through the floor.

He glanced over again to the other side of the pool but Sam was gone and Josh stood at his station. When he looked back down at Milt, the boy had a funny look on his face, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Milt?" Dean leaned down in concern, hand on the kid's shoulder, wondering if he was having some kind of seizure.

Instead the boy whispered to him, "Make your move". He then took off, fast walking back to the locker room.

Dean felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find himself staring up into these crazy beautiful blue-green eyes which caught the light off the water of the pool.

"Hey, Dean." For such a big guy, Sam had a soft voice. The other lifeguard nodded after Milt's departure. "Cute kid. You're really good with him."

Dean scratched the back of his head and tried to look anywhere that wasn't Sam's pink lips or broad shoulders. Or tiny hips. Or long legs. Or big hands. That only left his bare feet which were enormous and tan and had these veins that ran along the top of them that looked like they belonged on a thoroughbred horse. You know what they say, big hands, big feet, big penis. 

Dean was so screwed.

"Yeah, well, he's got some funny ideas about the two of us."

Sam arched his eyebrow at that. "Really? Maybe you can tell me more tonight. Josh and Henry are taking off to a movie in town so we have the cabin to ourselves." 

"Yeah, that would be great." Dean's mouth went as dry as the sand on the camp beach.

Sam started to walk by but stopped, taking a hold of Dean's arm and rubbing in the last little bit of sunscreen there.

"Missed a spot," he said with a wink.


End file.
